The Jungle Rumble and Tumble
by Schlub-Niggurath
Summary: An Allosaurus male with aching meat finds a female Diplodocus in heat, oh my! These tales of the strange are not for the faint of heart, so tread lightly and do mind all the animal parts!
1. Chapter 1

-I've noticed there aren't many stories portrayed from the perspective of the Ark creatures themselves and thought to myself, hell why not? Fair warning though, anthropomorphism and personification are prevalent throughout this adventure. But some of you might be wondering, is this about bestiality? Zoophilic behavior? Interspecies? Yeah, just a bit.

 _The Jungle Rumble and Tumble  
_

 **Chapter 1: It's thunder and it's lightning**

The droplets came first, followed by a gentle drizzle on the greenery and vast untamed land. The muggy temperature accompanying the light rain was no stranger to the outer edges of the great Red Wood forest. The humidity is partly due to the location, since this mound of dirt and tall trees cuts right through the marshlands at the center of the Island.

These parts are some of the more hostile regions this bizarre predator's paradise has to offer. There is an abundancy of ambush favoring carnivores that dwell in the murky waters and dense foliage of the bog. From the fierce leaping Kaprosuchus, to the sluggish and larger Sarcosuchus, crocodilians are the undisputed masters of stealth in these eerily calm waters. Aside from those scaled beasties, any prey items wandering in should be wary of the narcotic venom of Titanaboa and the blinding, debilitating gunk hurled from the little Dilophosaurus.

One could spend all day discussing the dangers of disease ridden leeches or marauding schools of Megapiranha in the waterways, but one predator in particular stands out among the rest.

An _Allosaurus therotribus_ stomps its feet along the soggy sandbanks of some mangroves near the river heading to the southwest. This one is but an adolescent male, not yet able to tussle with the older adults that roam the grasslands of the North. He originated from the dense jungle to the east, stalking the perimeter of the marsh until he wound up in the Red Woods. Unfortunately, at his current height of about 4 meters, a viscous attack from some Purlovia was enough to drive him out of the crimson forest and onto the surrounding beaches of the swamp.

Physically, he is built like any other member of his species and possesses the trademark powerful legs of all theropods. His forelimbs are especially note-worthy as his three-clawed hands are capable of deadly swipes, unlike the mighty Tyrannosaurus. His hide is a simple olive green with a lighter underbelly, but from his prominent eyebrow crests to his tail is a much darker brown. His bright red irises slide around his orange orbs in their sockets that rest above his impressive set of meat ripping incisors.

The muddy water below him ripples as his slender snout waves through the fresh pouring stream, that soon turns into the vast wetland further ahead. Our young Allosaurus has formed an uneasy peace with a herd of some nine or so Triceratops that are also stopping to get their fill of sweet refreshment. Though he poses no threat to such a formidable force of adult, three-horned herbivores like them, he is fully capable of inflicting damage should he decide to recklessly charge them.

But this juvenile carnivore knows better than to mess with a herd at full strength. Besides, his belly is already full from a Parasaurolophus carcass he stumbled upon a while back. He has learned from the scars on his left flank that unnecessary conflict is never the best solution.

As his tongue laps the water into his maw, he finally notices the ominous shadow in the water before him. How long it has been there he has no clue, but that dark silhouette is unmistakable to him from his recent travels. The small Allo quietly and carefully moves back from the water as the shadow begins to stir. His head and eyes turn to follow the lurking black mass as it swims towards the Trike herd some distance at his right. He watches in growing anxiety as the plant-eaters are too rowdy in quenching their thirst to spot the danger approaching.

By the time the adults realize, it is too late. The whining cry of a young female spooks the rest of the four-legged grazers as they step back from the riverbanks edge. There is nothing they can do for the little female as her small form is snagged in the massive, narrow jaws of a hungry Sarcho. The entire incident lasts no more than a measly minute as the only traces of her existence left behind is the red bubbling at the surface. The brown water becomes calm again, as a small portion of it remains with a bloody glow. The Trike herd decides to move on.

Our Allosaurus, who we shall fittingly refer to from now on as little Al, has just been given a lesson in opportunity. The Sarcho chose the young Triceratops because it knew she would put up the least resistance and that the poor youngster was totally unaware of what hit her as opposed to little Al who eventually spotted it. That concept however, is not entirely new to him.

The premise behind his encroachment on unfamiliar territory is just that, opportunity awaits him. It is mating season once more for his kind and his luck with the opposite sex has been notably poor. He has hit puberty early for his age and has already dealt with the harsh rejections of his first season. His second has yielded no fruits either, seeing as he cannot best the big veteran bulls that guard their patches of attractive territory. With no land to call his own, he must rely on the only available chance for a small blossoming juvenile in his position. He must find a wandering female before she becomes enamored with the land of a well-established bull.

That is exactly where is nose is leading him currently. The green Allo crosses a knee-high stretch of lily pad infested water to track a scent he picked up weeks ago. The few rays of sunlight passing through the thick willow trees and mangroves, cascade shadows over his back as he trudges further in.

Judging from her pheromones, she is an older Allosaurus and is currently receptive. Normally he would take care to avoid the adult females of his species due to their heightened aggression and overall larger dimensions. Allosaurus are known cannibals, like many of the Island's carnivores are, a small male like him would be easy pickings should the tables turn.

This is why our plucky emerald wonder is taking a slight detour to hunt down some small fry. After several losses and mishaps, Al finally catches a skittish flying Pteranodon. These air-soaring reptiles will occasionally land for a quick break on solid ground, but today was poor timing for a certain flyer who soon found itself in the serrated teeth of an ambitious meat eater.

The limp body of the bird-like reptile hangs dead by its snapped neck, the Pteranodon swings from side to side as the olive green Allo carries the corpse. The under average male brings the kill to a clearing in the swamp that leads up to a small hill sparingly populated by trees.

The young dinosaur reaches the base of the flat land, drops the fresh meat and bellows up the hill. He waits, darting his eyes from tree to tree in search of movement as the anticipation gnaws at his instinct. A nerve racking feeling in his gut makes him reconsider with a quick take back to the bog, but his chance to flee is gone when he hears the guttural call of the female. From the shade of the tree lining on the hill, at almost 5 and a half meters tall, the fully grown Allosaurus comes slowly thundering down to greet him. We will call this female, Alice.

She flicks her snout to him with a snap of her chops and narrows her vision on the younger Allosaurus that has beckoned her forward. The grassy colored male nudges the Pterry meat to her until the female gives a rumbling hiss that forces him to step back. His eyes scan her over as she lowers her maw to the gift and begins tearing into the still warm flesh.

Al's notion of courting an older female may have seemed more feasible in his mind, for reality is much more intimidating. Her ivory white scales compliment the vibrant orange traveling along her spine and head. She has a faint beige on her underside, with a distinguishing chip on her right crest. Regardless of her appearance, the young male knows that once she finishes gorging on the offering, he better put on a good show or else Alice may end up dining on him next.

But in terms of actual courtship behavior, he has not had much practice due to never winning any bouts against the bigger bulls. His first display of interest in her is less than remarkable, Alice shows her growing vexation by not allowing the young male to circle. For Allosaurus, a key sign of a successful mating dance is the female letting the male stroll around her. By leaving herself vulnerable from behind, her trust and affinity to him increases. In our inexperienced male's case, his folly of the proper head bobs and throaty growls seems to be annoying the female even more so.

Eventually, she has had enough of his foolish behavior and preforms a brief mock charge in the hopes of frightening off the overconfident little male. Our avocado-Allo makes a crucial error in interpreting the female's actions. When a lady says no, she means no.

Not heeding her first warning, she charges again. Too focused on his act, the small male is brought to the ground by the female tossing her muscle around. Alice clamps her mouth around his neck, but her opponent manages to break her hold with a mad lunge forward of his legs. The bleeding male inches back while exposing his own chompers and raised claws as the white carnivore returns his aggression. Little Al turns tail and dashes back to the swamp, leaving a trail of scarlet drops as he escapes.

He decides it would be best to lick his wounds somewhere else, preferably where there are no giant snakes, big bugs and huge crocs lying in wait. The male trots over to a sun-warmed mound of tall grass that is almost a mile from the marshland and the female. To him, this is a major setback, but the need to breed will not allow Al to leave. Fighting a bull in his prime for a young female is out of the question, he will try again once the injuries around his neck heal.

. . .

After six days pass, our young male Allosaurus is back in tip top shape as he chases a Phiomia into a corner. The speckled swine squeals before a flesh shredding row of teeth slice its gullet from the sides. The wheezing pig chokes on its own blood, letting the Allo have his feast. He abandons what little remains to a chirping gang of Compsognathus, the tiny nuisances nip at his feet as he saunters by them.

With his hunger sated, his nostrils lock onto another delectable waft of invigorating female odor. It smells different from Alice, he thinks it could be another female Allo. He homes in on the aroma of the animal in heat and follows his nose to a secluded spot deep in the jungle. In here, the foliage camouflages his movements as he takes graceful steps. On his way there he does notice some trees have been uprooted and the flora at his feet is utterly trampled. Flattened jungle plants is not the usual pattern left behind by his kind or any carnivore with similar swiftness and agility.

Indeed, it is no Allosaurus emitting that scent, but another dinosaur that he has encountered once in the past. He has the element of surprise as the other creature is obliviously munching on some conifers and underbrush. The male Allo hugs the vegetation and keeps note of the wind direction to prevent his own smell from being picked up. Standing ahead just some feet away is a 4-meter high, long-necked adolescent female Diplodocus. She will be known as, Delila.

His first gut feeling on the grey skinned, pot-bellied sauropod is to look around for her group. He has observed that female Diplos never leave the safety of the herd, as it is the males that roam solo due to their larger bulk. But his snout picks up no other members of her species in the area, surely she must have been separated from them somehow. She would make for a reasonably easy catch if Al chooses to hunt her, the amount of fat on the young Diplo would feed him for a week at least. He finds himself halting just as he begins stalking her closer, a gust of wind blowing from Delila freezes him cold.

He gets blasted with a face full of her estrus vapor; the stench is vulgar and quite pungent. The young male recalls now why he made this trek in the first place as a stimulating warmth travels between his muscular thighs. His sack feels unusually heavy as a fleshy pink nub pokes out his sheath's slit. The smell hits his senses again and within seconds it takes immediate effect on his organ. The rosy hue of his member flushes red as the rod protrudes from its fleshy covering and flops free in its entirety. Not yet fully erect, his enormous penis dangles until more blood is pumped into the shaft and it twitches to full mass.

For a young Allosaur, little Al already has the equipment to shame even the largest of his species' adults. He is skeptical of carrying out his body's desire to copulate with whatever hole is giving off that irresistible invitation. Creeping closer to the inattentive Diplo, the slightly shorter carnivore has a good long look at her sex. Delila's fat and meaty cloaca is glistening with moisture as it dribbles fluid down her tree trunk-like hind legs. Judging from how slick and puffy it looks, she must be irritably aroused.

Once he is too close for comfort, the young Diplo wafts the musk from his penis and turns her head back with a slow neck motion. She spots her salivating nemesis and bleats in horror. Delila tries to gallop away, but the confines of the jungle trees and the Allosaurus' speed makes it difficult. Unknown to her pursuer, she is exhausted from a non-stop two-day journey to catch up with her group and has no energy left to fight or flight. Huffing and puffing, she slows her hasty waddling and waits to be gutted by that walking meat-grinder sneaking up on her rear.

Little Al sweeps his tongue over his fangs as the blue eyes of the trembling female Diplo widen. His daggers come so dangerously close to her hind legs, that she gives another cry for help, believing he plans to take her flank first. Al does indeed take her hide, but not with his jaws. His hands rest on her large hindquarters as he bucks his hips to position that red rocket at her wet gulch.

Delila feels the bulbous flare of his tip uppercut her plump lower lips as he tries desperately to get it in. Her eyes glance from his own to that monster he wants to slam into her, the young Diplo makes a whine of protest back to him. His red peepers line up with hers and he roars back with a firm chomp of his maw. She ceases her fidgeting and becomes docile to not incite his anger. She may be a Diplo but her body is still growing much like his, her cloaca has only laid one clutch of eggs in her lifetime. But the male Diplo that rutted her did not have such a rugged and burly looking instrument, the very stench coming from the rigid member makes her mind float.

Al final gets his relief from a female orifice after almost two seasons of blue-balling. His blunt flare punches into her sopping wet hole as the rest of his shaft is driven deep into her. The young male arches his head to the sky, grumbling in pleasure as his girth involuntarily throbs from her silky innards. Her single entree way is unbearably hot, but the squishy insides urge his hips to thrust onwards. Before the adolescent Delila knows it, her ample body is pushed forward by the energetic humping of the Allosaurus.

He abuses her cloaca ruthlessly, ramming into her sex and sending the rest of her body jiggling with each pound. The plump Diplo herself is perplexed by this sudden violation. She is scared of the carnivore for good reason but at the same time, her naughty hole is working hard to milk the seed from that filling hunk of dick meat. He may be the wrong species, but her body has betrayed her and submitted to the huge penis crushing her insides without remorse.

Her instincts that were screaming for Delila to run, now have her legs buckling. She is terrified still by how badly this carnivore wants to fill her with his sperm. He effectively plows her jiggling haunch into the ground as her legs give and she stoops to lie on the grassy jungle floor. This does not slow the determined Al one bit as his cum-filled scrotum shakes ready to unload. His erection expands some few inches more and elicit loud wails from the frightened herbivore.

Delila breathes in short gasps from the mounting male's strong strokes. He embraces her massive rump with a greedy grip as her cloaca spasms wildly around the burning slab of Allosaurus cock defiling her. He growls and rumbles, a surge of viscid, warm carnivore cum explodes from his urethra and saturates her herbivore hole to the brim. The sauropod lays convulsing throughout the duration of his lengthy orgasm. She cringes with every glance back, wanting to shove the Allosaurus off and run to the comfort of the herd's matron. But her oviduct is starving for that creamy goodness and paralyzes her body with brain numbing pleasure.

Our restless Al gets in a few final jabs before his stream of jism turns to shorts spurts. He holds for several minutes inside Delila, waiting for his ragged breath to relax before retracting himself. The well-spent member pops out glazed in white while the hole it came from bubbles with chunky baby-chowder. The relieved Allosaurus male tip-toes next to the panting female long-neck as she eyeballs his armaments with a glint of fear in her eyes. While the worried Diplodocus watches his every move, the haughty juvenile has reached an impasse with the circle of life's order of business.

He understands that she is fair game should his belly desire her flesh, but what if his penis aches for release and demands her other flesh as well? The young male is conflicted as he walks around the resting female, unsure of how to proceed. As for the Diplo herself, Delila knows exactly what she needs to do and that is return to her own kind.

It takes what little strength remains in her legs to lift her several tons of eating machine up. She is at first bewildered like him and does nothing but stare back. He comes near her noggin and sniffs all the way along her neck to behind her thick legs. She kicks up dirt and snorts contemptuously, gently flogging his head with her whip-like tail. Her perpetual fear of this Allosaurus seems to have faded as she blatantly ignores his boastful calls that would surely have an effect on a mate, if she were an Allo herself that is.

His intimate roars go unanswered and leave him feeling rather disappointed as he eyes her full backside sway with each step. Her pounded sex oozes thick strands of his cum, the very image has an oddly tantalizing effect on him. She is just about free of the jungle's sun blocking trees and noisy chirps and buzzes when a certain someone prods her side. That male Allosaurus, no older or taller than she is, keeps pace at her left.

She wobbles onto the grasslands of the south, more confidently than normally thanks to her new companion that patrols her vigilantly. Where the young Diplo would have to check for Carnotaurus and Utahraptor packs even with her group, none of those predators now seem to want anything to do with her. His hostility towards other creatures in general has peaked, the young Allo is brazenly warding off any would-be attackers without any hesitation for his own safety.

This is perfect for the Delila since now she can pick from whichever tasty bed of grass or small tree leaves she wishes to eat without competition from other herbivores or being assaulted from behind. Of course, this is not completely accurate as she soon finds out while foraging. The nearby spike-tailed Stegosaurus and shell-wearing Carbonemys make a slow retreat once they see the strange duo.

Al paces impatiently back and forth around the aloof Diplo as she rips plants with her very thin, triangular pointed-teeth. She hears an odd grumbling from Al and realizes the carnivore's stomach needs some meat. Her muscles tense and her throat becomes dry while the young Allosaurus examines her abundant flesh. He walks up to her right shoulder with his mouth watering and his eyes glued to her leathery skin. Delila releases a low groan, squinting her eyes in worry. She has seen what Al's kind can do to her own, how they shred chunks of flesh and feed off Diplo's until they bleed to death. One of the most agonizing ways to die for any large sauropod, Delila continues her deep whines.

Little Al responds with a pleasant throat rumble, the equivalent of a mammalian purring. The bottom of his lower jaw sits above her shoulder as he vibrates his neck on her hide. She would not recognize this gesture, but it is his kiss, how bonded Allosaurus express their compassion towards a mate. Diplodocus have no such thing, the males are tolerated only during this seasonal event and are then driven away by the herd's matron or eldest female. Little Al ends his affection with another noisy throat song before leaving the company of his round female. Delila watches him jog before breaking into a full-on sprint towards the jungle.

Left alone, the young female Diplo resumes the burden of fattening up to one day reach the daunting size of the grownups. Delila gets some few hours to herself and the inquisitive troublemaker decides to do a bit of exploring. She is no longer in a rush to find her family unit, they might be halfway across the Island by now. The rock-grey Diplo stomps to a different section of the jungle, it is an area whose smells are new to her. She startles some Dimorphodons and aggravates a pair of head-butting Pachycephalosaurus.

A trio of Phorusrhacidae, or "Terror birds" has her nerves on edge, but as they bob their massive beaks closer, she rears on her hind legs and wards them off. Feeling proud of her accomplishment, Delila ventures deeper into the jungle, something the older Diplo's would chastise her for. She is naïve of the risks and ignores the setting sun's warning, the purple-pink sky soon becomes a starry blue.

Unlike what lurks in the jungle at night, Delila is poor in the dark and occasionally leads to her bumping into a tree with every other step. She sees tiny balls of fire zipping in the pitch black, a myriad of clicks and hisses come from them. The diplo feels that perhaps it is time to turn back to the grassy plains, but a sense of dread shoots through her. Which way, is out again?

Delila is now is full panic mode. Having no sense of direction in the dark and the chatter of unknown beasts chasing her, she guns it in. The trotting young sauropod does not care where she goes, she just wants to get out of the jungle. The fiery orbs scurrying behind her seem to burn like the strange walking fire she once saw as a hatchling. Whatever she saw back then, it made even the great matriarch herself uneasy. But this horde of flickering lights do not pursue her for long and one by one they soon vanish.

She is once again tired, hauling her weight for who knows how long through the jungle has brought her to a slow gait. Delila inhales harshly through the nostrils on her head, her lungs and heart work double time so she can catch a breather. She becomes elated when she stumbles upon a hole in the jungle roof where the moonlight shines through clearly and the grassy dirt is actually discernable. Her small head basks in the comfort of the crescent moon as the rest of her body follows shortly. The Diplo female finds herself staring into the black abyss of the jungle ahead, unsure why she feels obliged to face the endless void.

The darkness, it stares back at her?

No, there is something there. Something sinister, something hungry. A spaced pair of golden eyes, brighter and bigger than those she saw earlier, suddenly appear. The other creature's snarling maw comes into view under the moon's embrace, a broad and finely smooth scaled snout. She has seconds to eye the other animal before a flash of white fangs makes her instinctually raise her vulnerable head high above the ground.

The other beast, a clear carnivore, crashes chest first into her own wall of flesh. The unidentified theropod chomps its jaws madly while digging its claws into her forelimbs. She let out a far traveling moan as the blood runs from the gashes on her front. This carnivore is definitely targeting her neck and head, it only backs off to chomp her knees. Delila shouts at the feathered two-legged meat-eater in the vain chance that she can size it up. It actually works, the carnivore is backing off-

The second fiend finally strikes from the shadows, it latches onto her unprepared right forefoot. Delila trumpets in shock as the first one lunges and sinks its teeth into her neck. These monsters, she knows what they are now.

Megalosaurus, the nocturnal tyrant of the Island.

Against two of these night predators, she stands no chance. They are a coordinated pair, a male and female working in unison. The Diplo kicks and stamps her feet in vain, her stamina is slowly failing and the two carnivores are well aware. The female Megalosaurus tries to rear her head to either dislocate the foot in her mouth or even better, topple the weakening sauropod. The male is constantly chomping and scraping her neck in an effort to shatter her windpipe. Any other creature lacking Delila's thick hide would have surely perished by now, but the Megalosaurus are built for holding and crushing bone, not slicing.

The young Diplo manages to crawl a painful few meters with the bombardment of the pair's bites and claw rending the skin from her hide. Delila's body stings all over, she has always feared being eaten alive. The young long-neck staggers as her attackers back up to hiss victoriously at their falling prey. She bends her knees and slumps to the gravel and grass, observing the toothy grins of her killers.

The female places her three-toed foot on the Diplo's big belly while her mate slobbers over the succulent flesh before him. He goes to take a mouthful from the bloodied grey neck when a menacing roar scatters the yellow-eyed Troodons in hiding. From the blackness of the Jungle trees, a young male Allosaurus comes sprinting madly with his head lowered. The chosen female Megalosaurus sneers contemptuously and swipes her hand clean across his muzzle.

Little Al staggers from the blow, shaking his head to steady his vision. He looks up to find just the male overshadowing Delila, but no female Megalosaurus. The juvenile carnivore is swept off his feet by a devastating headbutt from his left, cracking a rib on his way to the dirt.

The pain is great, but bloodlust and adrenaline coarse through his veins. He hauls his pitiful body from the ground and foolishly rushes the smug female. She dodges, grabs his skull in her large chops and directs him to the earth once more. The Megalosaurus meant to catch his neck and end this battle, nothing that cannot be rectified with another try. Al flails and thrashes while the equally sized black-feathered Megalo snaps her jaws at his torso to get at his throat.

She stops abruptly and races to Delila where her mate should be standing. Little Al limps to his feet to see what the new commotion is about and learns another lesson from the Ark. A non-apex predator should never get cocky, there exists a food chain for a reason. The female Megalosaurus jeers and growls in exasperation as she witnesses her mate's writhing body come to a twitching death.

The male's stiff form lays strung out on its back as an adult Allosaurus rises with a meat filled maw. It seems this adult snuck behind the Megalo's back and tore into his esophagus, denying his calls for assistance. The nocturnal hunter had not expected to encounter another Allosaurus in this part of the jungle at night and with her mate dead, she retreats back into the darkness. Little Al shuffles to Delila, relieved to find her breathing. But now he stares nervously at their protector.

It is Alice, the older female from the swamp. The beaten and bruised little male Allo puts himself between Delila and the imminent female Allosaurus coming to inspect the scene. Contrary to what Al might be thinking, she did not come to feed on either of them. Alice has been having trouble with the pair of Megalosaurus pushing her out of her territory and further into the marshlands. Cornering her under the cover of night, she was never able to properly engage them till tonight's scuffle. For that, she is grateful to have rid herself of one of those pests, but now she must see if this little male that tried courting her will prove just as troublesome?

The more diminutive Al bows his head passively and releases a rumble of non-aggression. With a midnight snack waiting for her, she dismisses the young battered male using quick hoots. Al observes her dragging the dead Megalo somewhere into the jungle black and returns to his sauropod. His emotions and instinct clash again, nevertheless he shakes them off to go and lay next to the recovering herbivore. Delila rolls her eyes to meet his own and the two stay like that for almost an hour. They drift into slumber and do not awaken until the morning sun warms the land.

The couple's cuts and cracked bones do heal over time as their relationship too strengthens. Delila now gallops happily, having found and rejoined the herd. The other females are ecstatic to find the small sister alive and well, though they do not share the same sentiments on the young Allosaurus. Delila assures them Al is no threat by rubbing and grinding her smell on his body.

The younger female members take to him quickly, while the older females and the herd's matriarch still cling to the horrific slaughter of the past. However, once they witness how Al transforms Delila into a seed-soaked mess, they reconsider his acceptance into the group.

As the sun travels the noon sky, a tribe of Homo sapiens come across the baffling sight. They see one of the most content herds of Diplo females drinking from a nearby stream, yet this not why they scratch their heads and babble to one another. The real mind-boggling question is why an adolescent male Allosaurus rests among the sauropods, and why a young female Diplo lies serenely next to him.

 **Endnote** : Does this make me a sick freak? I think that's already been established... but in all seriousness, I wanted to write this fic because the Allosaurus is my favorite mount to use and a low-level female Diplodocus was actually my first tame online believe it or not. I originally wanted the herd mating scene to be as graphic as the first between Delila and Al, but I felt the story was at a good climax by the end. I do have a part 2 in the works (which would make this chapter one if it does get posted) and possibly some more if any folks out there actually want a continuation.


	2. Chapter 2

\- I've decided on making this into a full-fledged series with a different tale each chapter. By no means am I abandoning the stars of our first chapter, rather I wish to build upon several other characters (or creatures) as well. Basically, I'll be forming a collection of shorts all sharing the same universe across the various worlds of the Island, Scorched Earth, Ragnarok, Aberration and any other worlds the devs at Studio Wildcard release. So chances are, the creatures of one chapter may have a run in with the creatures of another.

Side note: Folks, please don't forget that I am personify the creatures to a certain extent, meaning there will be behaviors that otherwise would not be possible for most of the animals portrayed here. I've also decided to take more liberties in descriptions such as colors, height, sound, etc, so don't get your panties in a bunch if a dino is too big or too small. (I'm looking at you, Giganotosaurus...)

 **Chapter 2: Doggo Supreme (The goodest boi)**

A radioactive wasteland spread for miles in every direction under the searing heat of the sun's glare. The arid surface world knew only the occasionally breath of wind carrying dirt and dust across a desolate void of scarred land. The ground is barren, the few resilient organisms that roam this irradiated world are some of the most aberrant and vicious beasts to ever spring forth from the Arks. But for this enclosed environment, all is not as it appears upon an initial glance. Below the inhospitable crust, deep underground, there lies a bioluminescent oasis that has nurtured a plethora of mutants.

Hundreds of meters down, there runs a subterranean network of waterways that has become this ecosystem's rivers and lakes. One such lake has grown so massive that it encompasses several miles worth of territory and is now home to a variety of creatures, both amphibious and terrestrial. Here in the Fallen Nexus, the enormous lake is patrolled by sail-backed Spinosaurus and monstrously tall crustaceans dubbed Karkinos. A dispute between these two mega predators is not uncommon, but with such an abundance of prey items, the two species prefer to avoid one another if possible.

However, our story does not revolve around either the sail-backs or the big meaty clawed crabs, rather it is the smaller, albeit slightly clumsier critter waddling through the bush, that catches our interest. A purple skinned and pink polka-dotted _Microluminous globulus_ , or Bulbdog, leaps over some slanted stones. She is a young female on the run from some rather persistent pursuers. The clicks and sharp shrieks emanating from the large trees she left behind by the lake, fill her with terror for her stubby legs have not carried her far.

But the little drooling Bulbdog is a stranger to these parts and mistakenly rushes into a dead end. A spacious clearing lies ahead with the jutting drop-offs of the land encircling the area along with the tall mushroom trees and neon-green bits of crystal scattered everywhere. Her panting face and googly gaze searches for some sort of cover, anything that she could hide her stocky body in.

It is too late, however, her pursuers have finally caught up to her as evident from the various snarls approaching quickly from the only way into this funnel of certain death. She hops around to face the impending danger and shines her dangling lure as bright as the bioluminescent bacteria in the organic bulb allow her. She feigns bravery with her tiny snarls, unable to prevent her stocky limbs from trembling and her heart from thumping rapidly.

From the massive stalks of the towering fungi, she spots the scaly snout and mohawk of feathers coming into view that soon swivels in her direction. The predator's beady eyes lock onto her shivering form before rearing back to call the rest of its packmates. Two more of them come prancing near the dead end with their sickle-toed feet slashing the dirt. They snap at the tiny reptilian canine, slowly forcing her back and perhaps planning all along to corral their prey into this trap. The luminous patterns on their hides sparkle as they come closer to bear their fangs.

She lowers her body flat on the ground and droops her fading light to whimper as the flesh fiends prepare to strike. Aberrant Utahraptors, all three of them, even on this Ark these pack hunters are just as vicious and unrelenting. The maroon colored raptor leading the hunt decides to take the first bite, not expecting any kind of resistance, the agile hunter walks over to rend the little mutant pug apart.

The pat on its feathered head from some falling pebbles and dirt do not instantly kick the Utahraptor's reflexes in. The theropod looks above at the descending growl of a dark flash of tooth and claws. It screeches and flails about while being pinned to the ground, its brethren reacting too slow to be of any use. The dark red raptor's limp neck hangs in the jagged teeth of another competitor on the food chain in this world of the bizarre.

Standing on all fours at around 2.5 meters at his hunched shoulders, the dark quadrupedal killer lifts its fairly big and pointy ears at the remaining dinosaurs. He is a Ravager, a _Canis barghest_ , the wolf of this land and the rival predator of the Raptors. Though having dispatched their leader with ease, the two sickle-foots squawk in vexation and retreat back towards the lake's forest. The victorious hunter paws the haunch of the deceased Utahraptor and snorts proudly to the ceiling where the sky's light barely shines through.

The mammalian carnivore turns his maw of large incisors to the female Bulbdog that now seems to be unusually at ease. She saunters towards him with that dopey look plastered on her face that all her species seem to wear constantly. Her stumpy tail wags quickly and she stops just in front of the male Ravager's bulky forelimbs that end in thick claws for shearing meat. The little Bulbdog reaches only half his stature at a mere 3 feet high, but her plump body is nothing like his rigid and muscular physique. If she were any other member of her kind, the male would ward her off with a threatening growl or simply rip the hapless critter to pieces, but this Bulbdog is not.

She is Zoey, and she is part of his pack.

The black Ravager, Ajax, had lost her days prior to one of those frequent tremors that separated them on a prairie not far from the center of this underground haven. Zoey nuzzles against his left forelimb and gurgles excitedly to once again feel the comfort of his familiar scent. He shrugs her off with a shake of his sparsely haired skull and moves away from the carcass. It is clear to the small omnivore that her protector is not hungry and so, the diminutive female makes haste after him.

The onyx scaled Ravager proceeds to his destination back home with the rowdy and giddy Zoey at his side. They live Northwest of the lake, in the denser forest overlooking the large body of water. Here, there are no other predator's aside from Ajax and his brothers who preside dominance on this stretch of fertile land. The Ravager pack is mindful however, of the more intimidating inhabitants such as the enormous Rolerat and Stegosaurus that lumber about. Luckily for Ajax and his pack, the biggest carnivores around prefer the embrace of the lake as opposed to their neck of the woods.

They arrive at their den as the dark Ravager notices little Zoey becoming anxious. She is nervous for good reason, and soon steps forward to present herself before the group's leader and eldest brother, Achilles. The other male tramples over some ferns and red, spotted mushrooms as he trots swiftly to the duo. Achilles is somewhat larger than Ajax, though not by any real significant amount and possess a greyer tint of black compared to his brother. The onyx male sees the contempt in Achilles' eyes, the way he curls his lips to fully display his fangs, and runs in front of Zoey to shield her.

The two males duel one another in a lightning fast series of chomps at each other's jaws against their hides. It is a short-lived scuffle of a few seconds, resulting in Ajax lying on his belly with his jaw to the ground and his ears tucked down. Achilles is the rightful pack alpha by way of sheer strength, and today Ajax has been reminded of his place. The grey male steps over his brother's defeated form to his original target, the little Bulbdog.

Zoey had been orphaned shortly after her birth and was subsequently adopted by the Ravager's mother who was mourning the loss of her fourth pup. The mother of three had taken to the helpless Bulbdog yearling almost instantly and asserted her as a member of the family. As such, Zoey had been raised like a Ravager and learned to behave as they did, though she never quite mastered how to traverse vines like her siblings. The faithful day did eventually come when her adoptive mother felt it was time for them to leave and form their own family units. This is where the complications arose.

Among Ravagers, there are only three known family units that are commonly formed. The first being the biggest pack of some 8 to 12 individuals comprised of one alpha male and his primary female. Only the alphas may breed and the duty of caring for their pups falls on the rest of the pack members. The second family unit is the coalition of beta males that is unlike the lifetime long family packs as the males are only cooperating until they can find a lone female to start their own family unit with. The third most frequently occurring pack type is made up of two males that are almost equal in status and the rest of the members are female. In this unit, the two males can share around 3 or 4 females for an average of around 6 members strong. What Ajax and Achilles have, does not fit any of those categories and instead they are left with a most peculiar arrangement.

Zoey did not wish to separate from her brothers and so when the time came, she followed the trio on their journey. But Ravagers, like most mammals, have good reason to send the young on their way and it is not the fear of the alpha being overthrown. It is to prevent the possibility of incest among siblings or other family members, which Ajax and his brothers soon realized that Zoey was more than just a sister to them. To worsen her situation, there were no other Ravager females around to sate their lust when the three males came of age.

Ajax his and his brothers tried to hold out for her sake, but when Zoey herself came into heat, that severed any ties as siblings that still remained. The three brothers made quick work of their pudgy and small non-biologically related sister. Their initial session was violent and unexpected, each brother took turns sodomizing the terrified younger sister. She avoided them for several days after the horrible ordeal, but the desire to run with a pack had been long instilled in her being. The little lantern-pug returned to them with her stubby tail tucked and her head lowered.

Though now as Achilles sniffs her, that familiar sense of vulnerability sweeps over her purple hide. Of all three of her Ravager brothers, Achilles is perhaps the worst offender when it comes to indulging in her carnal pleasure. Though the grey Ravager is a wise leader, having led them from harm on multiple occasions and never allowed his pack to go hungry, he seems to enjoy roughly mounting her. Zoey's bulb dims and droops, she whines and attempts to appear as submissive as possible to not incite any more pain than necessary to her tiny body.

Oddly enough, the silver furred male brings his muzzle next to her face and comfortingly rubs his warmth around her. This is a great sign of affection among Ravagers, one that is usually only expressed to a bonded mate or one's pup. Zoey rises with a peppy jolt to take advantage of this rare side of her eldest sibling and returns the favor by zipping in and out of his legs. Achilles does not react to her boisterous behavior for more friendly kinship and instead turns his icy blue eyes to the land beyond the lake.

His brother Ajax senses the shift in his mood and walks next to the eldest to pick up on whatever has grabbed his attention. Ajax and Zoey both peer out through the trees and deteriorating metal structures, scanning the land. Achilles cannot see it, but his snout inhales the scent the wind carries. He shakes his muscular neck and releases a frightening grumble from his throat. The little female Bulbdog knows that sound too well to not instinctively run and hide underneath Ajax. The alpha pays the two no mind as a more urgent issue demands investigation.

Achilles breaks away from their den area and commences the trek back to the lake. If his nose is right, then what has come to their land is something none of his brothers have ever faced before. As the alpha, he must confirm his suspicions, the survival of his pack's way of life depends on it.

Having left them behind, the watchful shadow hovering above Zoey looks down to find his small sister resting snug on her forelimbs. She catches him staring and coos to Ajax from below his chest. Out of the three, Zoey has always been fond of the onyx black Ravager due to his more considerate demeanor. He is the only male she willingly offers herself to, even when Ajax is in no mood to play.

The black Ravager sniffs the air to see if his elder brother is within the boundaries of their home before being interrupted by Zoey's squirming. He prepares to give her a warning bark, but a sudden jolt through his frame has him frozen. Ajax licks his chops as that feeling below his groin comes again. He ducks his head down to find Zoey slobbering with her large, flat tongue all over his sheath and heavy, seed filled sack. Ajax sighs, and steps back from the confused little incandescent mutt. This licking from the tiny female is her way of asking for a good mounting, he never manages to detect Zoey's heat cycle until it reaches its peak.

But today has not been promising for the black hunter, seeing as he missed the meal Achilles brought earlier in the morning and has had an empty belly since. That Karkinos patrolling the lake's edge stole that Stegosaurus carcass he stumbled upon and he had no luck in ambushing the herd of Equus grazing near the fungal trees. Most irritating of all though, was that he had to waste several hours searching for Zoey who got lost on her way to the lake. And Achilles had made it very clear that the little female was to never go alone.

His red glare hits the chubby Zoey as she traces his sturdy physique with her needy body. Ajax is tired of being the only pack member that shows restraint to this ungrateful little tease. He takes another paw back and pushes his snout under her back legs to lift her flanks. Her female aroma tickles his senses and has his conscious losing control to his growing lust. The Ravager's dorsal, single row of thick jutting spines moves like a wave as his back curves and his mouth lowers to get at Zoey's soft bits. The heated tiny female yelps before whining at the sensation of Ajax's tongue lapping up her already slick slit.

Being more closely related to mammals, Bulbdogs and Ravagers both have the usual set of reproductive mammalian organs instead of avian or reptilian cloacas. There are some minor differences between the two species, but they can be overlooked as the rudimentary setup of "male has penis" and "female has vagina" are still the same. When it deals with mating behavior however, then the unique attributes of either species come into play. For example, Bulbdog males joust for mating rights to a different female each season, while Ravagers simply court one packmate for life.

Zoey is very well acquainted with these unique attributes, her once tiny innards that could barely handle a male of her own kind, has now been taught how to service all three of her brothers and their massive, black Ravager rods. It is because of this contrast in size that Ajax never takes the little female until her hole is dripping. Needless to say, ignoring his desire is no easy task and his engorging member soon pokes out of his covering and flops between his legs free. Zoey catches a glimpse of that engorged, third leg dangling and barks contently. She knows Ajax will try his best to go easy on her, but such a huge and throbbing length of flesh, always has her female parts quivering nervously.

She collapses on her side from the diligent licks and slow strokes of his wet tongue. Her entire form twitches every time he passes over her moistening vulva. Zoey accidentally bops his nose in her writhing fits of euphoria and receives a surprisingly fearsome growl from her gentle Ajax. The diminutive lantern-pug bends her spinal fin and rolls on her back to show her complete obedience in the hopes of calming her brother. But Ajax's patience has worn thin with this small bitch in heat, it is about time she was mounted and reminded of who she really belongs to.

He shrouds her belly-up body with his own form and bends his hind legs to lay his thick male meat on her. Ajax basks in her light as it begins to glow bright at the arrival of night. He swells with pride, and blood, at the knowledge that Zoey never lies in this position for anyone other than him. Some quick yelps from underneath though, tells Ajax she needs relief just as much as he does and returns to his task at paw. He takes a quick look around their lair with his eyes and tall pointy ears, to ensure privacy and safety for little Zoey before starting.

The small purple and pink Bulbdog shakes enthusiastically, shifting her head to watch Ajax maneuvering that fat onyx cock to her tiny vagina. Unlike the male Bulbdogs, Ravager penises start slender at the tip and then increase in girth until reaching the sheath. Zoey has no idea how lucky she is that her brother's species does not have the round knots of Dire Wolves and Hyaenodons, such a thing would surely split her open in the worst way imaginable. Ajax still needs to start at a leisurely pace and give Zoey's vaginal canal time to adjust to his magnitude. His slender tip, which is bulbous like the many fungi around, prods her labia and wets his meat in her fluids.

His black, veiny penis pulsates upon splitting her entrance and burrowing into her silky canal. Ajax cannot help but to exhale deeply at the intense resistance and pressure of her cramped cunt around his invading dong. So tight is the little hole that his girth bends, and Zoey is jostled slightly forward. She yelps and wiggles to inform the large male is exerting too much force. The big Ravager disregards her pleas and continues to stretch her innards around his pulsing erection. He is pleased to find Zoey's vagina can take him up to his sheath as his aching balls smack onto her little tail.

The Bulbdog female attempts to relax her insides, she can feel the bulge in her gut knocking on her womb. Ajax retracts his huge dick to begin humping away at the little snatch. It takes considerable effort to force his phallus back out than it does back in, her hole simply does not wish to let him go. Her vaginal walls cling to his hot flesh with such exquisite compression that Ajax can already feel his seed welling at the base of his shaft. Zoey herself is releasing tiny wails as his plunging cock scoops out her innards, molding them into the shape of his meaty prick.

Before the Ravager realizes, Ajax has been consumed by his desire to breed as he humps the unruly little female with no remorse. His burning, hard flesh pushes Zoey's small body to its limits until she can no longer bear his strength. He feels her form fall limp beneath him and tempers his excitement. Ajax tilts his muzzle up to the trees as his pelvis mashes against hers and their fluids seep onto the soil.

Zoey, still conscious but immobile, whimpers softly at the sensation of his forceful ejaculation. The bulge in her tummy expands slightly as the burning piece of meat inside her, spews an even hotter gush of viscid seed. Her entire body is shoved forward and back by his thrusts that are lost in the orgasmic throes of release. She as well has fallen into mind-numbing pleasure and waits patiently for the large male to finish his deed. His stream of virile sperm grows thin and soon his heavy, ebony penis is pulled out and allowed to rest on her beige belly only after covering her in a few more spurts.

But the little female knows her work is not yet complete, and she quickly flips back onto her feet once all her nerves have returned to her limbs. She saunters with a giddy kick to her step and vanishes under him once more. Ajax growls again, his muscles flexing and straining as Zoey greedily polishes his dangling pole. He backs up to deter her advances, but the little lantern-dog responds with a shockingly assertive bark. The stunned Ravager male stiffens his posture and lowers his head to appease the tiny pack sister. Ajax has grown worried for Zoey over the years. Not because of his brothers and their daily need for a sexual outlet, but because Zoey has embraced her role with a devout resolution.

Ajax himself is just as guilty as his siblings, he never denies the Bulbdog when she is in need. Even now, Zoey is flat on her jagged-toothed jaw and torso with her rear raised towards her reluctant older brother. She wags that sweet-smelling bottom back and forth, clouding his mind and returning his member to its former glory.

But a rustling from the bush behind them triggers Ajax's defensive stance as he twists around and remains crouched over Zoey. Upon whiffing the lingering scent of lust in the air, he groans and settles down. From the foliage, comes the alpha and the youngest brother who has returned from his duties of territory marking. The small female's eyes widen as she spots the two, massive hound-cocks the brothers are sporting. Her back tenses and she gulps, feeling the third brother that was guarding her, now rubbing his own readied meat against her. The sensation of being ganged up on after so long, has the small Zoey wetting her legs with fem-juice. Her female fragrance is a dinner-bell for the horny males as they trap her in a circle.

Ajax, having already had first dibs, falls on the pecking order as Achilles gets her cunt initially. The youngest sibling, the caramel colored Cyril, gets second go. The brothers know the drill when it comes to mounting their female all at once, they have agreed on a certain protocol to avoid senseless bloodshed.

Cyril lies on his side to let his girth also lay ready to be serviced. Zoey runs over hastily and begins outlining his fat, black Ravager cock with her big tongue. She arches her back while doing so to give the eldest brother Achilles access to her slippery, yet tight orifice. Ajax is left to sit on his stomach and wait for his round to come. He flicks his ears and snorts, pretending to not care, but his desires are as transparent as his supposed indifference.

Zoey yelps and cringes while avoiding Ajax's quick glance as Achilles enters her. The alpha is not only the largest in stature, but also the biggest in the girth. The Bulbdog is already whimpering when his swollen dick kisses her cervix. She tries to take her focus off the discomfort in her gut through her devoted cock worshipping of Cyril. Her tongue caresses his length from his heavy soot-black sack, to the slight ridges on his crown. But ignoring Achilles is impossible as the older Ravager has her body rushing forward and then being hauled back to his shaft's base.

She is pounded for an even lengthier duration than Ajax, and soon senses the alpha male's intense pulsating, signaling his erupting seed. Zoey by now is with her jaws gently locked around Cyril's penis, his male flesh is too sturdy for her teeth to puncture. The youngest male enjoys having his impatient vigor nibbled on too much, and finds he is unable to wait for his turn. Cyril stands and adjusts his thick cock to her panting maw. Zoey's wails are muffled as the brown male slides his hot organ into her big mouth.

She is skewered on their meat sticks as the two Ravagers explode all their pent-up frustration inside her as Ajax did. Achilles floods her stuffed womb, causing a waterfall of white goo to come pouring out. Likewise, Cyril practically drowns the struggling female as he empties his balls right down her gullet. An empty feeling washes over Zoey after the two males exits her abused holes and decorate her trembling form in the last strands of their smelly cum.

Achilles, feeling refreshed, takes a good long look at the whimpering form of the little sister and frowns in thought. The danger from before has eluded him for the meantime, but the alpha Ravager must contest this threat before it reaches their home. The younger pack member Cyril is still more than ready for his turn, but a threatening snarl from Ajax has him backing down. The shadow Ravager knows his brother rightfully gets the next mount, but Zoey's little body needs a breather to recover.

Cyril understands and goes off to tidy up their cave's nest where the pack slumbers. Ajax walks next to the tired female Bulbdog and stays by her side until she is back on her feet.

. . .

As darkness devours the light as this aberrant world comes to life through the shimmers of its glowing beasts, the Ravager den bustles with its noisy dwellers. Cyril just finishes with Zoey as Ajax prepares his bed of leaves and fibers. The middle brother does not mind when the youngest has his turn, Cyril's mating habits are fast and rather tame. Unfortunately, Cyril also has the highest stamina of the three and is tenacious in his seemingly endless mounts of quick successions. What really bothers Ajax most is how much Zoey spoils the young Ravager, letting him snuggle as they sleep. The little female detects this jealousy and urges Cyril to rest next to his brother. Ajax is unsure about this proximity to his annoying whelp of a sibling, but if it means he can have Zoey near him, then he will comply.

Though the two eventually drift into the night realm, Ajax stays awake for the most part. Achilles never returns as the night becomes especially dark for the restless Ravager awaiting to see the grey hide of the alpha.

Come morning, the lethargic Ajax is awakened by the piercing cry of the pack's sister and the aggressive woofs of his youngest brother. The shadow Ravager struggles to his feet and starts into a jog as the whines and roars of his pack grow louder. He arrives on the scene at a clearing in the forest, standing on top of a metallic surface. Ajax sees the spray of blood from Cyril's collapsing form as a creature he has not seen before knocks his brother away.

There are three others for a total of four attackers, they are bipedal like the recent Gigantopithecus that have begun appearing in their subterranean world, but are less hairy. They are adorned in the same hard material as the metal beneath his paws and are wielding similarly made objects in their top limbs. What actually catches his eye above all, is seeing Zoey wriggling in their hold. Ajax charges full of zeal and rage, but a tightness around his back legs has him crashing onto the cold floor. He checks to find his hindlegs bound by some odd creation of stone and other natural ingredients of the land.

These creatures dressed in metal as silver as Achilles, inspect Zoey. One of them seems to emit a blue aura from their arm, turning to communicate with its pack. Satisfied with whatever they have concluded, the upright metal monsters leave with their catch. Ajax frees himself to give chase, but stops at the edge of the forest in disbelief. Those kidnappers have made it to the lake and the one carrying Zoey climbs atop a mighty, white Basilisk.

The great serpent does not kill them and instead, lets the smaller creatures ride upon its back. The rest of them appear to be mounting a strange arrangement of Raptors and his own kind. Ajax is torn between following these creatures who ride others, or returning to Cyril who may or may not have died from that wound he sustained. If only Achilles had just come back, at least he would not have to go alone...

 **Endnote** : These are supposed to be lemons (citronals) with some sprinkle of plot or setup at least, so don't come here looking for a fulfilling story. I'm also a little caught up with my other works and some real world issues, so I plan to keep these short and straight to the point. As I said before, all these tales will be intertwined is some way and thus, there will be no loose ends left unsolved.


	3. Chapter 3

-This story's finally back from the dead and ready with some more dino smut! Oh, if you've forgotten, each chapter is an individual tale that will somehow link all the shorts together for an over-arching plot... or not, who knows. This one is a bit of slow start with the Citronal goodness, so please bear with me as I did have some fun trying to flesh out a decent setup.

-Side note: I thought about making this pairing with a female raptor and male human instead, mainly because I've seen Fem raptor x male human done so many times now that it's gotten a little stale honesty.

 **Chapter 3: Raptor season (part one)**

Covered in ashes, a young girl rose from the scorched wood and remains of what was once her home. The dust in her lungs drew a series of violent coughs from her soot and singed body. She immediately attracted the attention of a scavenging party, nomadic raiders here to take advantage of her decimated village. Among them would be looters looking to salvage any goods the initial attackers did not run off with, but they are the least of her concern. She is more worried about the slave traders accompanying them who have just set their sights on her young brown body.

An Equus rider gives a whistle to two other horseback mounted men at his sides, announcing to them of his find. Hooting and hollering, they come galloping while swinging bolas above their masked heads. The heavy hooves of their steeds grew closer behind the frantically sprinting adolescent. She vaults over the wreckage of other houses, glancing at the flames that still dance in the cool night air.

Her emerald eyes do not linger too long on the corpses of her neighbors and friends as she runs for her life. Cold sweat running down her cloth shirt, the aching bruises on her body that now make themselves known, she has only one option left. To go where her elders and parents told her never to venture alone. Into the jungle.

The girl stumbles on some burnt planks and narrowly escapes the zipping weights of hurled bolas landing beside her. She leaps into the brush and does not look back. Her pursuers hesitate for a second as they pull the reins of their neighing horses back. The initial raider that gave chase orders them forward and lights the way with a torch. They lose sight of the sprinting youngster through the darkness of the foliage and shrubbery. Knowing full well the dangers of the nocturnal world on the Island, she hears the trotting of hooves fading. Just in time as the girl reaches the edge, changing her sneaky crawl to a noticeable jog. The land appears to slope into a smooth downwards hill devoid of cover and populated by small bushes and ferns. This area is not too far from her village, she quickly picks up on some landmarks left by her people. A tall stick jutting from the ground at the base of the gentle hill designates she is still in familiar territory. And assuming this was the only place that other tribe assaulted, perhaps a sister-village may still remain.

The journey there on foot would be at least two days no less, but traveling at dusk and beyond is out of the question for a young girl like her. That would significantly lengthen the time to probably four days of hiking, unless that scavenging party catches her or something else comes along to gobble her up. She is unarmed, clad in a humble cloth garb of a woven fiber shirt, pants and hide shoes. She is also not well acquainted with the jungle and its rules. Much of her life has been spent under the guidance of simple farm folk, only a few select members in her village were trained and equipped to handle the world outside the walls of her home.

Aside from her lack of those crucial survival skills, she was not familiar with the local fauna in the area. The most dangerous creature she had seen with her own eyes were those gunk hurling Dilophosaurus, who never ventured too close either way. But one thing was certain, if it had sharp teeth and claws, it will be the end of her.

The starry sky and white moon would be her only companionship as she walked down the sloping terrain. She ignored the buzzing insects and kept her ears perked for any usual sounds coming her way. There was something about standing before the pitch-black entrance to the jungle that unnerved her. It felt as if the darkness would reach out and grab her, as if something was lurking just a few feet away in the brush, biding its time. Sighing and sucking up her fears, she knows cutting through this stretch of wilderness will get her where she wants to be the fastest.

The ambience of distant howls and calls from animals she has never heard of are disconcerting, coupled with the endless shadows forming into imaginary beasts at every turn and it is truly a nightmarish experience. The weather is also unfavorable, the cool gust has turned into a cold breeze that has her rubbing her exposed shoulders and forearms.

Her spirit is lifted when she encounters a clearing in the vast jungle that should be the site of a totem from her neighboring allied settlement. She sees the back of the wooden carving and rushes to the front in the hope that her instincts have not led her astray. Her gut was right, though once she sees the totem in the moonlight, she wishes she had not.

This is not a good sign, it is bad omen. A sign of evil and the dark forces that her local shamans prayed against. On the three-headed, 2-meter totem, lies the mangled body of a young man. A Spear is embedded in his chest, the rest of him, arms, legs and brutalized face are decorated by arrows. She cups her mouth and nose at the putrid smell that is now prominent in the air and realizes this husk of a human is not fresh. The naked, bloodied figure reeks the same as raw meat after four days. His dark, matted hair obscures his face, not that she would wish to study the gory visage any further.

Her elders said never to peer into the eyes of those that have died violently and without proper burial, for evil spirts may linger in them. But this young man's eyes are impaled by arrow heads, so that is not a problem. How strange it is, her people are the only known tribe that carry out such a practice for their dead.

There is something else amiss that she notices. A crudely made hole in his left breast, almost on the sternum. The chest cavity is stained by blood and other bits of gore. His heart, it is missing. They ripped it out.

She does not investigate the body further, for a loud crack in the grass at her side makes the girl jump. Her feet do not carry her fast enough as another noisy break in the air rings, only this time it follows a searing pain in her right arm. The tears are already welling on her cheeks when a third crack brings an excruciating pain to her left leg. The impact rips her cloth pants at the thigh, and leaves a sore, bloody streak on her toasty complexion. With the shooting pain in her limbs, the young girl trips backwards and watches as the shadowy figure emerges from around the desecrated totem. Clenching a whip tightly in his right hand, that hide clad slave-trader steps into view.

"Ya stupid little cunt! Did ya really think I'd let ya get away that easily? Now that's just insulting." The man says, leering at her cowering form on the ground. "I got a reputation to uphold, nothing personal really. Could ha'been anybody else, but it wasn't. It was you."

She sits on the grass, knees curled and arms raised for protection. Silent and motionless.

"Well aren't ya gonna say something? Not gonna try and beg for ya life or plant a curse on me?"

Her lips mutter something softly, to which the raider leans in closer with his head cocked.

"Didn't yer parents ever teach you not to mumble when ya speak? C'mon brat, let's hear it!" He growls, standing over her.

"It's p-people like you that ruined everything... that's why this happened... why the three tribes are at war... why my village was destroyed!"

"Ya got quite the mouth on ya for a farmer's girl. Almost a shame the only good it'll do ya is sucking cock!"

He walks near her, unzipping his fly in the process. The small girl's heart starts to race as she remembers the differences between men and women. And why the women of her village were not allowed to travel without a man.

Though dark, she can make out the shape of his fair skinned manhood. It rises to full mass after some stroking and is presented to her while he roughly pulls her black hair. His whip hidden from sight to let a small dagger shine in his free hand. The poor girl whimpers a question about his manhood twitching inches from her face. He spits a response, telling her the more practice she gets in now, the less beatings her master will give her after she is sold. She says no.

"Come again? Sounded like ya said ya didn't want me cock gracing those filthy farmer lips?"

"I s-said no."

"Alright, fair enough then. I'll just let ya be on yer way and- dumb bitch!" His hand lets go of her dark hair to smack her down. She falls with a gasp from the stinging in her cheek as he hauls her back up to his groin. "I knew a little farm girl like ya would be stupid, but ya daft too? I didn't ask you to suck me prick, I ordered you. Now if I gotta repeat me-self once more than I'm gonna strike ya till those lips are fat and blue! Ya hear?"

She nods, holding her tears and forcing her quivering mouth to obey. Her hands grip his meager length delicately, causing her to wince from how hot the male appendage can get. A gut-wrenching odor emanates from his organ, most notably at the head region where the coloration is a flushed purple.

Parting her dainty lips before that filthy, unwashed pecker, she pauses to silence her sniffling. Clearly in no mood to fool around and wary of his friends catching up, the slave driver steadies his hand on her scalp to force her deep. The sudden invasion of his girth filling her small mouth, crushing her uvula and plugging the back of her throat, has the sniveling child coughing and moaning in anguish.

He smashes her face into his crotch repeatedly and carelessly. Several lengthy sighs and grunts escape from his red scarf concealed visage. The salty taste is bitter on her tongue and her throat aches from how roughly his swollen glans punch her gullet. It goes on for a mere few minutes, to which the child has now ceased her incessant struggle against his hold. Her sobbing is nothing but weak sniffles at this point. Her deadpan expression just stares at his groin, waiting for the torment to end.

She is brought out of her lifeless stupor by both his hands yanking her hair. He grunts louder than ever, calling her the best cock-sleeve the man has ever had. His penis is finally liberated from her little lips and she is held close to his spit coated shaft for her reward. She winces as he jacks a week's worth of hot, white semen on her young, smooth chocolate skin. The confused teenager tries to process what just happened when a stern hand smacks her cheek.

"Damn that cunt-mouth of yers ya little slut! I felt nothing but teeth!" The slave merchant growls, delivering a swift kick to her gut.

She coughs violently, the briny flavor of his seed is mixed with that iron taste coming from her bleeding lips. He orders her to lick him clean and flicks his whip at his side for emphasis. Frightened and weak, she climbs his legs to just barely scrape his limp manhood with her tongue. She hears an annoyed groan from him before his hand pushes her skull again and she is smothered all over his smelly penis.

"Get used to it, cuz yer gonna make me rich with that tight mouth. O-course, yer gonna need a lot more practice. And ya better learn fast, less you want them teeth bashed in, he-he-he!"

He pushes her off and to the grass as his comrades arrive on their mounts, one of them leading his own Equus in hand. They jokingly ask if they can sample their latest piece of merchandise, but the whip user tells them to hold off. He says once they get back home, they can take turns breaking her in.

The trio, with the young girl bound and gagged on the back of the leader's horse, regroups with the rest of the scavenging party. She is tossed into a large wooden cage that is strung along via a massive three-horned dinosaur.

Her legs prop her face on the thick cage bars to see two of their men hurling some torches into the remains of her already ruined village. Whatever was not burned down by that war party, these lowlife thugs will make sure nothing but ash is left. She now wishes she was blindfolded.

Slumping onto the cage floor, she notices the other occupants are bound like her. All of them are either women or children. There are no men and the women look terrible. But after her own ordeal with that whip user, she can only guess what they have endured. Some of the girls continue to cry softly into their tied wrists, while even a few boys are left to whimper to themselves. It seems not even they were spared.

The caravan hauls its live cargo and other loot throughout the seemingly infinite expanse of the dark jungle night. So far do they travel, that the burning embers from her blazing home are no longer visible.

Even from within the cage among her people and surrounded by the many eyes of the scavengers, she does not feel safe. The jungle at night is an entirely different world. Just staring into the black shadows dancing inside the dense foliage on either side of the wagon hauled cage is disturbing. She has never gone this far out before, nothing looks remotely familiar. The distant calls and bellows of unseen predators lurking in the dark, certainly do not help her situation.

She knows the mind can play tricks on the eyes, but those shadows mingling in the dark jungle are moving a bit too vividly. Whatever the movement might be, it seems to quicken and get excited whenever the sleepy-eyed scavenger keeping pace next to the cage looks away. These men must have made quite the long journey as the man lets a soft yawn and starts fumbling in his footsteps.

They make their move, a cold and calculating strike. Their prey, the fatigued hominids are as oblivious as ever. The young girl hears a cry from behind her on the right side of the cage, but does not waste time turning as more shrieks from the men occur all around them.

Gunshots crack at the rear of the scavenger's convoy, and the men not taken by surprise begin shouting. Looking back to her side of the cage, she turns to spy the tired man's legs being dragged into the darkness. He never made a sound.

The wagon stops abruptly, not because of the sudden commotion making the rider halt, but because the man is dead. Without someone in command and the panicked screaming of looters, the large trike panics when a misplaced gunshot hits the big herbivore's flank.

It bolts forward in an attempt to preserve itself and leaves behind the group of men to their fate. The bumpy ride and utter chaos of the ambush prevents the child from getting a glimpse of their attackers. They are but dark blurs in the night, with terrifyingly bright, fiery eyes.

She is not home-free from them just yet though. Two of them on horseback gallop at full speed towards them. They catch up to the scared Triceratops as she identifies one of them as the whip wielder. Unable to calm the rowdy beast, he takes said whip and delivers a nasty lash to the herbivore's horned face. The quadruped is so shocked from the hit, that it turns sharply near an incoming boulder on the natural path.

The wooden cage explodes upon collision with the hard rock, sending the cargo flying out. She tumbles onto the grassy land, staggering to get on her feet. Disorientated but not badly injured, she limps towards the open plains ahead of her. The whip favoring slave merchant scowls from beneath his garb and gives chase. He hears his partner screaming in agony at his back as those things come upon them once again. Some of the captured villagers are not as lucky as the girl, their cries for help go unanswered.

She tries to ignore them, but their bloodcurdling wails are soon silenced one by one. The young girl darts back into the jungle, against her better instincts. But she is no fool, for if there is one thing she learned quickly from her elders, is that humans are among the slowest inhabitants on the Island.

Not hearing the sound of hooves trotting behind her, the girl slows her exasperated sprint to an out-of-breath jog. Losing her captor, a new prison awaits her. The vast jungle and undergrowth of this massive and untamed world. She backs into a tree to regain her composure and contemplates her next move. Her mind is racing, the world is spinning and her body is sore with cuts and bruises. She slides down a nearby tree and rests her eyes for a moment. The jungle continues its orchestra of cricket chirps and rustling branches, but the girl does not care. She is too tired and wants to rest. If that man finds her or those things catch her, then so be it.

Her conscious drifts as she curls into a comfortable ball on her side and takes one last look at the eerie darkness around her.

. . .

Come morning, her eyelashes flutter as she stretches her limbs. She rubs her woozy eye with a knuckle and groans at the conjoined wrists. The gag in her mouth stops any form of pleasured yawn and has her growling. How odd, for a second there, she sounded rather vicious and intimidating. She hears it again and realizes that the threatening snarl seems daunting because it is not of her own.

She tilts her chin up to let her wide-eyes scale up the strong, muscular legs of one mean looking carnivore. The sickle-like toe on each foot, the prominent single tuft of feathers flowing down its head and along its clawed arms, and the general shape of the creature, it is a raptor. A Utahraptor to be more precise. And by the appearance of this specimen, it is a fully-grown male in his prime. How does she know its gender? Well for starters, his impressive endowment is drooping between his thighs and free from its scabbard.

Her brain is telling her to run, but her body is not responding. She finds her eyes lingering on his organ whose pungent musk hits her from several feet away. Speaking of measurements, that dangling raptor cock looks longer than her own forearm and much thicker. The girl wonders if all Utahraptors are packing meat like this one and shakes her noggin from side to side in disgust. She then sees some pieces of what appear to be flower petals fall from the beast's sharp toothed maw.

Blue flowers! But her elders told her that the aroma of that plant induces rage, not lust? Well, that throbbing reddish cock certainly looks pretty angry to her. That must be the reason her guts are still in her abdomen and the big scaly dino is hesitant to carve himself a survivor fillet. An idea soon hits her, though not a good one, but an idea nonetheless.

The nearly seven-foot tall predator's red orbs follow the small human's movements towards his belly. His jaws snap, startling her but not stopping the girl. She seems smaller than most of the other humans he has encountered, and far more courageous. Her flesh is the color of tree bark and her eyes look greener than any patch of grass he has ever seen. A short mess of hair sits on her head, darker than any night he has hunted in. Her body is frail and thin, she does not seem like she would make a good morsel either way.

Normally his dinner would be heading in the opposite direction, not that it would do them any good. His kind is among the fastest and most agile theropods on the entire Island, few prey items are capable of outrunning or even out smarting this seasoned killer. And regardless of his full belly, he is a lone raptor, a rogue. This tiny stretch of jungle is his and he defends it fiercely from all would be intruders, including his own. For such a small creature to approach him so callously, it is outright mockery of his strength. He prepares to lunge when an unexpected tactile sensation stiffens his posture.

A soft and gentle warmth floods his groin, an unfamiliar pleasure shoots from his legs to his brain. He jiggles his skull to break the lustful haze of the azure flower and lowers his head to peek at the diminutive human.

Both those tiny, five digited hands of hers are wrapped tenderly on his solid length. They run down to his sheath before sliding back up to his dull headed tip. She repeats her actions while staring horrified at his snarling set of teeth-lined chops. Her stroking, warm hands have the adult Utahraptor arching his neck back and crooning. He adjusts his stance, spreading his powerful legs to give her more leeway. His enormous slab of meat throbs energetically in her grip and prompts the young girl to increase her rhythm.

"S-stop holding back you beast, let out th-that nasty seed already!" The chocolate skinned juvenile human whines.

She cups her palms together, not that she has a choice due to the binds, and applies more pressure behind her swift motions. The large, black and grey scaled predator hisses in relief and drools from the sac tingling feeling rising his pelvic area.

The youngster herself cannot help but salivate at the musky stench of that fat dino dick pulsating in her face. A gush of pre dribbles from his urethra and tempts her moral restraint. The smell and size of his girth, she does not care that he is an animal, a penis that thick and long needs a place to spew its cum.

"You s-stupid raptor, you're g-gonna get me all dirty."

He growls back, his orgasm edging near release.

"You don't care d-do you? All you want is to sully me in your d-disgusting beast seed! Well I won't let you!"

Without another thought, the small girl holds the shaft steadily and passes the twitching raptor meat into her mouth. He is somewhat estranged by this act and takes a step back in his confusion. But the sun-kissed youth is determined and follows his retreat, keeping a firm suction on his meaty phallus.

The theropod has no concept of stalling a load and explodes in her little, petite mouth. Her lips form a tight cock-ring that spans just a few inches from his tip, though that is more than enough to deliver her message. She relaxes her throat to avoid drowning, the amount of spunk he is pumping out is ridiculous and the viscous fluid appears endless. The young girl is thankful she has not eaten nor drank since yesterday afternoon, for her stomach needs all the space it can get.

The torrent slows after the first few seconds, but does not stop. The poor thing must be backed up. She clenches her cupped hands harder than before and roughly milks his ejaculating length. He gives her a short vibration of his throat, as if purring like a feline whose pesky itch has been taken care of. The stream becomes frothy again while the gallon of hot sperm drips from her nose as she struggles to swallow it down. Almost twenty seconds go by of seed draining and the lively girl's tummy is nearly filled with nothing but his dino nut. Unable to gulp any more, she retracts the leaking dick from her lips and lets him squirt his last few strands of white cum onto her brown face.

The girl takes his slightly flaccid cock and lets the beating organ rest along her face. She plants sweet little kisses on the engorged foot and a half long hunk of flesh and inhales deeply. A jizz bubble pops from her nostril as her chin waterfalls with creamy left overs and several milliliters worth of spunk slides around in her oral cavity alone.

The teenage female human eases herself up against the tree again and gives her belly time to digest her meal. The Utahraptor's need to breed has subsided as the effects of the potent blue petals have left his system. He looks at the human with a clear mind and walks up to her.

"Well what are y-you waiting for? Aren't you gonna eat me?" She says to him.

He just hovers above her, staring with a satisfied grin and occasionally emitting a brief purr of delight. That is when the blessing of the Gods beeps in her wrist. She checks the holy stone to find it displaying an unusual sentence.

 _Name your dinosaur…_

"M-my dinosaur?" Her weary eyes bulge at the phrase and travel up to meet his crimson orbs watching her attentively. "You mean, I… I tamed you? You're mine? You're… y-you're mine!"

She hops to her feet, spooking the carnivore with a strong embrace around his torso. The young girl cannot believe her situation. To tame a creature requires training and much preparation in understanding bonds, physically and mentally. But to tame something as intelligent as a Utahraptor, requires nothing short of successful imprinting from birth or possessing the innate gift of animal insight. That, or sucking some dino dong, that works too apparently.

"I just c-can't believe it, you're actually mine!" She cries in jubilation, immediately giving him commands to sit or walk to a certain spot. He obeys without delay. "This is so frigging cool! Oh! Y-you still need a name, don't you?"

The girl thinks long and hard, though that could just be his cock, erect once more and prodding her soft cheek for a second helping. She pushes the stubborn genitalia away, yelling at him to quit it. He tries again, bypassing her mitts and grinding his massive shaft on the side of her flustered expression. A dollop of sperm spills from his cock slit and onto her forehead. And that is when it hits her.

"Ugh, quit it already, that thing smells gross! I said sto- uggh! Augh, gugh? Agh!" He takes advantage of her opened jaws to shove his tip in for a few seconds of bliss. She grunts in vexation, slurping his knob with her tongue before taking his needy prick out. "Never mind, I th-think I'll just call you spunk from now on! Because that's all your good for!"

Spunk looks at his master with a guilty, yet wanting glance. He backs away, uncertain of just how much anger is building within his little owner. Her pout has him crouching low and warbling submissively, his dagger-like eyeballs darting to the grass and then her own.

"Oh, so now y-you feel bad about almost killing me with your seed, huh? Come're, stupid Spunk." She guides his snout to her lap and rubs her hand along his vibrant mane of scarlet feathers. "My name's Emily by the way, not that you care."

Emily receives a playful growl from the 1,000-pound murderous, fully grown carnivore. She watches his eyes blink shut and his breathing become calm. His body lowers to the grass as he basks in his master's soft head-pats.

"I guess it's just you and me now, huh Spunk?"

The sly raptor rolls onto his haunch to reveal his still eager manhood and gets a grumble of annoyance from Emily.

"Alright that's it! We need to set some ground rules for you!"


End file.
